


Put some ice on that tiger

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Needles, Podium Family, Tattoos, Yuuri & Yuri Friendship, vague chill shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky doesn't trust just anyone with his skin.shortsie written for a prompt: ‘things you said through your teeth’





	Put some ice on that tiger

“MOTHERFFFFFFFF–” 

He keeps growling but the pain in his back doesn’t stop. You’d figure after all that time you would just feel numb, but no, it _moves_ , of goddamned course, and the closer it gets to his flank, the worse it gets. 

He can’t move, so the only thing remaining anywhere near to keeping his sanity is clenching his jaw and trying to snarl instead of high pitched whimper. 

“Goddamnit, I’m going to kill you.”

Well, at least Katsudon is used to it. Right? 

“Watch your tone.” 

… Viktor, apparently, isn’t.

“What are you even doing here?!” Yuri snaps, forcing himself with all his might to only turn his head and nothing else, lying on his side on the leather covered table. 

“I’m watching my husband’s beautiful work.” 

And work he does.

There are tissues piling up in the bin at his side, his half-finished tea is getting colder by the minute, but his little machine keeps buzzing and not even a tank rolling right into the middle of his salon could bother him when he is in deep concentration like that.

The guidelines call to him like good friends, the needle sings to him like a silly little brother who only listens to him, and the ink - the ink is his blood, and he’s always ready to share it with someone else. When he’s done, the finished product is a fantasy creature made reality with living, breathing skin, and that… that is his bare soul. Another person’s heart on their sleeve, born intertwined with _his_ spirit.

Yuri wants to kick something, but he settles with swearing under his breath. He came here for a reason, after all. One reason.

Katsuki Yuuri is the best damn tattoo artist he knows.


End file.
